Lemons: Their Childhood
by DoctorWhoFan22
Summary: Lemons, Junkers, Clunkers. That's what everyone would call them. But, that changes in their freshcar year of high school. With new-found friendships, and knowing how each of the other has been treated in the past, four teen cars my just be able to get through four years at the best international school in London. (rating may change, some parts may be a bit dark/sad to some readers)
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_: I do not, by any means own the characters of Miles Axelrod, Professor Zundapp, Grem, and Acer. These characters are owned by John Lasseter, creator and director of _Cars_ and _Cars 2_. So, in that case, all credit of these four characters goes to the Disney and Pixar companies. Also, the story on entitled _Young Lemons_ gave me the idea to write this story, so, thank-you to Mizar and Alcor, the author of that story for inspiring me to do this.

Chapter One:

Flights and Dorms

Point of View: Acer Hood

"Boys, get up, you have to get to the airport," our mom called from the kitchen. "Grem, why do we have to go to the airport again?" I asked my brother, though we are completely different models. "Don't you remember? We have to get on a flight to England so we can get to school," he told me. So, tiredly, we drove to the airport for the seven hour flight to London.

Point of View: Alexander Zundapp

(Professor Zundapp)

_Ring, ring, ring _my alarm went off and startled me I nearly fell out of my bunk. "Alexander, vill you turn that annoying thing off, it's too early," my sister complained. Once I turned off the alarm, I realized why it was set for three in the morning. "Oh no, I still have to pack!" I shouted and rushed down the ramp thinking about what I needed to bring with me to London. "Oh great, vere are my glasses, Mandy, have you-," just then, my little sister Mandy answered my unfinished question. "You put them by the lamp," she told me getting more annoyed with me. "Oh," I merely said. Once I put them on, I could see that I only had one hour to pack for London.

On the way to the airport, my mother kept asking if I had everything I needed. I was relieved when we finally arrived. At the entrance to the airport, my mother, father, and sister said their final good-byes to me. "We love you, Alexander," my mother said giving me a small kiss on the fender making me roll my eyes. Then I headed off to the security check-point.

"Aren't you a bit young to be flying by yourself, kid?" asked the car at the ticket scanner. I get asked this more than you'd think. Because I am a micro-car many think I'm younger than I really am and it very much annoys me. "I am fifteen, not ten," I told him firmly. He just nodded and let me pass. At the entrance to the jet, I asked where my row was. "Could you direct me to row nineteen?" I asked the flight attendant. "Yes, two rows behind the second lavatory," she said with a small smile. "Thank you," I said and drove down the aisle to my row.

Luckily, I had an aisle seat. I liked this because I wouldn't have to wake anyone up. Soon enough, we were on our way to London. I was exited, I have never even set tire once in England. But, then again, I was also nervous; we micro-cars are considered lemons. All through the flight, my mind was abuzz with images of what my new school would look like.

Point of View: Grem Hood

My brother and I where just about to board our flight when a security officer stopped us, "Aren't you two a bit young to be flying alone?" he asked us. "No, we're fifteen, and on our way to London for our new school," I told him slightly annoyed. "Move along then," he told us and we complied.

Once we boarded the flight, we were a mix of excitement and anxiety. "What do you think the school will look like, Acer?" I asked my brother. "I don't know, Grem," he said to me with a bit of worry in his voice. "Don't worry, Acer, it'll be fine," I said smiling at him. "Ladies and gentle cars, this is your jet speaking, we are about to begin our decent into London International Airport. Please, make sure your tray-tables are stowed your electronic devices are turned off, and remain in your seat until the grounded sign is on. Have a nice day and thank you for flying with me," said our jet, and about two minutes later, we were heading down the ramp and getting our very first look at London.

Point of View: Miles Axelrod

"Mum, I am sorry to say that I'm nervous," I said to my mum, just before I left home. "Miles, you don't be nervous," she told me, and may I say, that 'don't be nervous' is _the_ worst thing to say to a nervous car. I waved good-bye one last time before heading on my way to the most advanced school in England, and most likely the world.

About ten or fifteen minutes later, I reached the school. At first glance, I was in awe, many cars, from many countries, all gathering in one place. To say the least, it was overwhelming.

"Guten-tag," I heard come from behind me, I turned around to see a small car behind me. "Oh, hello, are you lost, or are you meant to be here?" I asked, not knowing anything about this car. "I am supposed to be here, but I'm not sure vhere to go right now," said the small car with a German accent. "You and me both, oh, my name is Miles Axelrod by the way," I said to the unfamiliar car. 'Please, don't let him notice that I'm a lemon,' I thought to myself. "It is good to meet you, Miles. My name is Alexander Zundapp," he said to me, I noticed something about his body that told me he may be a lemon. "You wouldn't happen to be a lemon, would you?" I asked quietly, as not to be overheard. At this time, I had also noticed that Alexander had eye-glasses. He looked around a bit, as if to make sure that no other cars where listening to us, then he finally answered. "Yes, I am," he said in almost a whisper.

Point of View: Alexander Zundapp

After Miles asked me if I was a lemon, I was shocked, but I answered honestly. "Yes, I am," Miles gave me a small smile and quietly said, "I am, too," I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I smiled at Miles, happy to know I wasn't alone. "I think ve need to start heading into the school," I said, still smiling. Miles nodded and we went inside with a wave of new students.

While heading inside, I stayed pretty close to Miles so I wouldn't get crushed. Because of my small size, I always worried about driving in crowds and getting hit. I was also considered a nerd in school, I was smart, had a bow-tie, had perfect grades, and last but not least, I had glasses.

Point of View: Acer Hood

Grem and I got envelopes at the door and were told not to open them until we were told to. Then we drove into an auditorium and found two empty spaces next to each other and parked there. After about half an hour, a tan car on the stage told everyone they could open the envelopes. The sound of ripping paper filled the room, followed by loud chatter as all the cars compared schedules and dorm numbers. "What room are you in, Grem?" I asked my brother. "Um, ninety-six," he said looking at his paper. "Hey, me too, give me some tread," I said. Then we started making our way to the dorms.

Point of View: Miles Axelrod

While entering the building, I received an envelope, and Alexander did too. We found two spaces next to each other and parked there. Once all the cars were parked, we were told to open our envelopes. I quickly scanned the page and found the room number. "What room are you staying in, Alexander?" I asked my new friend. Alexander hesitated for a moment before he answered. "Room ninety-six, vat about you, Miles?" he said to me with his strong German accent. "The same room, number ninety-six," I said happily and then we made our way to the dorm.


	2. Chapter 2: Wait a Minute

Chapter Two:

Wait a Minute

Point of View: Author

Dear Reader,

In Chapter One after Acer's question, I wrote 'I asked my brother, though we are completely different models.' In case of any of any confusion, what I meant by this was that Acer was adopted.

This is the back story I came up with:

One night, everything was calm, and then suddenly, sirens started blaring. A fire had engulfed a two-story family home. Two adults and a child were towed from the smoke and the flames.

At a hospital in Brooklyn, New Torque, the family is quickly wheeled into the E.R. Reporters are awaiting news on their condition. About three hours later the doctor rolled out with a grim expression on his face.

"What condition is the family in at this time Dr. Colin?" asked a reporter. Dr. Colin hesitated for a moment, and then answered, "I have some terrible news, there is only one survivor of this fire, and that is the young child of the family," he began in an even tone, "Both parents died of severe smoke inhalation, the son is stable, but we will keep him over night to be safe." When the doctor finished, the reporter asked another question, "When the child is released, what will happen to him?" she asked. "According to records, he has no living family members left, so he will be sent to the orphanage," said the doctor after this statement, the reporters left.

The next day, the boy awoke to the sight of two unfamiliar cars looking at him. "Good, you're awake," said a car that looked like a doctor. "Well, what's your name, son," he asked. "Acer," said the boy, in a weak, raspy voice. "Acer, that's a fitting name for a Pacer," said the doctor with a small grin. "How old are you Acer?" asked the other car. "Today is my tenth birthday, and where are my parents?" Acer said and the doctor looked at him sadly. Many moments passed before anyone spoke. "Acer, kid, your parents, died last night after coming here after a fire that destroyed your home, I'm sorry," the doctor said in a comforting tone.

Acer was heart-broken at this statement. He knew he had no other family, and where he was going; the Brooklyn Street Boy's Orphanage. "I'm guessing you know what I'm about to tell you," the doctor said and Acer nodded in agreement. Acer didn't want to go, but, by law, he had no choice.

So, that afternoon, Acer was discharged from the hospital on strict orders to not pass forty-five miles per hour for the next week. Acer couldn't stand the thought of his parents being dead. The next week passed slowly for Acer, both mentally and physically. He never talked to any of the other boys that week, he was just too shy.

One year later, on Acer's eleventh birthday, he had an adoption interview with the Hood family. "Acer, they're here, are you ready?" asked Tom, the owner of the orphanage. Acer was nervous, _very_ nervous. In the past year Acer had had about ten interviews, none of which had been successful. "Yea, I'm ready," said Acer, today was a sad day for him, one year ago, to this day, he found out his parents had died. But, he didn't have much time to think about it now.

"So, you're Acer, it's good to meet you, I'm Thomas Hood, this is my wife, Abby, and my son, Grem," said an older car. "It is very good to meet you, Mr. Hood," said Acer very politely. He may have looked calm, but inside, he was screaming at the top of his lungs. "You seem like a fine boy, so tell us about yourself," Mr. Hood said. Acer hesitated for a moment, and then began to tell the family about himself.

After the interview, the Hoods left the room to discuss adopting Acer. After about five minutes, the Hood's son, Grem, came in. "Hey, Acer, guess what, we're adopting ya," he said and Acer was the happiest he had been since his parents died a year ago. This excitement was sparked by one thing, the thought of having a family again.

End of Back story.

That was four years ago, now, Grem and Acer are fifteen, and now starting high school. They have found that they have a lot in common with each other in the past four years. Things such as they were born on the same day and that they were both considered lemons. At this point, they are the best of friends and best of brothers.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting and Greeting

Chapter Three

Meeting and Greeting

Point of View: Grem Hood

"Let's see, ninety-four, ninety-five, ninety-six, here it is," I said to myself and stopped at the door of our dorm. "Grem, who are they?" Acer asked and nodded to two other cars heading toward us. "They might be our room-mates," I said looking at my paper. Soon, the other cars had stopped in front of us, and looked a bit confused.

"Hello, chaps," said the car on the right. He was a light green car, and sounded like he was from around here. "Guten-tag," said the car on the left. This car was very small, had glasses, and a bow tie. "Hey," I said figuring that they were our room-mates. "S'up," Acer said, giving the other cars a slight glance. "Do either of you have a key?" I asked, making conversation, and also because I didn't. "I've got a key. Room ninety-six, correct?" said the green car. "Yep," said Acer and we unlocked the door.

Point of View: Acer Hood

After we got into the room, we started getting to know each other more. "S-so, uh, what are your names?" I asked trying to get things started. "My name is Miles, Miles Axelrod," said the green car. "Und, my name is Alexander, Alexander Zundapp," the smaller car whom was staying close to Miles said with a thick German accent.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Grem, and this is my brother, Acer," Grem said and motioned his tire toward me. I just glanced in their general direction. I had never been one to talk much with new cars. '_Wait, Alexander looks like a Zundapp Janus 250, a lemon model,_' I thought to myself, recognizing the shape of Alexander's body. '_But, what about Miles,_' I continued to think, unsure. I mentally shrugged; I would figure it out later.


End file.
